


The Wrong Way to Cure a Headache

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Series: Organization Kids [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, oooldd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: Zexion has a headache; Zemyx decides to help. In the opposite way. Contains Zemyx The pairing and the kid. :3  and mysteriously appearing amps.





	The Wrong Way to Cure a Headache

Zexion sighed as he emerged from a portal, lightly rubbing his temples as he sat down in the nearest couch.

The Schemer had just returned from the hellish Agrabah after defeating a Hell hound which would not fucking hold still so Zexion could attack it.

 _I am never returning there…._ Zexion decided as he continued to try and rub away his oncoming headache. _I have a headache…._

"Zexy!"

Zexion winced slightly at the sudden voice which was much louder with his headache and ignore Demyx as the blonde sat beside him, still trying to make his headache go away.

"What's wrong, Zexy?"

"I have a headache." Zexion responded, trying to resist the urge to yell at his husband.

"Do you want some aspirin?" Demyx asked helpfully as he leaned closer to Zexion hopefully.

Before the Schemer could reply, there was a sudden guitar riff and a voice began to sing.

"Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down sore and sick. Do you like that? Do you like that?"

Both Nobody watched as a twelve-year-ld Zemyx walked into the Grey Area.

"Zemyx."

The steel-blue-haired boy stopped. "Yeah, mom?"

"I have a headache. Either leave or be quiet."

"I can help with your headache!" Zemyx grinned and before Zexion could say anything, the boy plugged Sound Barrier into an amp that suddenly appeared and stood on top of it. "Hello, World That Never Was!"

Zexion covered his ears when his son played a loud chord while Demyx clapped, obviously proud of Zemyx's talent.

"Zemyx!" Zexion yelled as he felt his headache get worse.

Zemyx grinned before he hopped down form the amp and ran off toward Axel's room where he knew he would be safe.

"Later, mom!"

"Don't encourage him!" Zexion glowered at Demyx, who was still clapping.

"Sorry, Zexy, but that was just too good!"

"He did the opposite of helping my headache." Zexion continued rubbing his forehead. "Got get me some aspirin."

"Sure, sure." Demyx chuckled as he walked toward the kitchen. "Sexy Zexy."

"And stop calling me that!"


End file.
